This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. AMP-activated protein kinase or AMPK is an evolutionarily conserved sensor of cellular energy status, activated by a variety of cellular stresses that deplete ATP. However, the possible involvement of AMPK in UV- and H2O2-induced oxidative stresses that lead to skin aging or skin cancer has not been fully studied. SIRT1 is a member of a highly conserved gene family (sirtuins) encoding NAD+-dependent deacetylases, originally found to deacetylate histones leading to increased DNA stability and prolonged survival in yeast and higher organisms, including mammals. SIRT1 has been found to function as a deacetylase for numerous protein targets involved in various cellular pathways, including stress responses, apoptosis, and axonal degeneration. However, the role of SIRT1 in UV signaling pathways remains unknown. In this funding period, we investigated the roles of AMPK and SIRT1 in UV-induced cellular apoptosis in cultured skin keratinocytes.